City of Undisclosed Desires
by LouiseFrene
Summary: Takes place after the fifth book, this is my version of what will happen next. Sebastian is more determined than ever, the Clave is under attack, while Jace and Clary are forced to remain strong and fight whatever comes in between them. Between demons and Sébastian, is there still place for love? Summary sucks, but the prologue presents the story pretty well.
1. Prologue

City of Undisclosed Desires 

Prologue  
-Two weeks after the end of City of Lost Souls- 

''There have been more demon attacks this last two weeks. The Clave has sent all its shadowhunters to the most concerned cities.'', explained Maryse, sitting behind what I still called Hogde's desk, in the library. ''As New York hasn't been particularly concerned with these recent attacks, I have been sent to Rio de Janeiro to help the other shadowhunters.''

Everybody actually seemed surprised by the news. I couldn't tell the same about myself; with Sebastian still being on the run, this was to be expected. Rio de Janeiro, Moscow, Adelaïd, Chicago and Lisbon have been the most concerned cities.  
Still, Isabelle seemed taken aback by the new, and Alec looked contemplative, as always. Jace was the first one to speak.

''And we? I mean myself, Isabelle and Alec? We're just like gonna stay here and pretend everything is okay?!'', not to my surprise Jace seemed angry not to be chosen to fight as well.  
''You'll all stay here, in the Institute. Magnus will also remain in New York so you don't need to be afraid. You'll be responsible for New York's safety during my absence.'', Maryse answered in a concerned voice, obviously not pleased to leave her children alone.  
''But mom, we can go to Brazil with you, help the other shadowhunters, we are not kids anymore!'' Isabelle retorted.  
''This is not up for discussion!'', her mother almost shouted, ''Besides, Jace needs to stay close to the Silent Brothers because of the fire. And you'll have to take care of a guest; Lucy Darkshadow. Her parents were sent to Russia, and they decided to send her to the Institute, not willing to let her alone in Manchester.''

Clearly defeated, nobody dared contradict Maryse and just nodded. Isabelle even seemed pleased about the announcement of the guest.

-  
''Who is she?'', I asked Jace, later that afternoon.  
''Who is who?'' he inquired, placing the book he had been reading on his nightstand and turning to face me.  
''That Lucy girl from Manchester.'', I responded, and sat between his legs, my back against his torso.

We were in his bedroom which was, as always, perfectly neat. Sometimes I even wondered how he didn't get crazy by the sterility of his room. Everything was meticulously cleaned and every object seemed to have its proper place.

''She's just a girl.'', Jace quickly ditched my question.  
''No girl is just a girl'', I muttered, sounding more bitter than what I had intended.  
''Jealous much?'', he giggled and place a chaste kiss on my cheek.

Chaste. Every touch, every kiss, we shared lately was chaste because of that damn heavenly fire. It was actually bothering me more than I dared to admit.

''She was born in Idris, but was adopted by a couple of shadowhunters from Manchester; the Darkshadow. We actually are friends; she used to come to New York, and as we both were adopted, we sort of bonded. Lucy is also Isabelle's best friend, probably Isabelle's only girl friend. She's a very good shadowhunter too, better than Isabelle. But don't tell her that, otherwise Isabelle will try to kill me, and we wouldn't want that, would we?'', he stated and tickled my back.  
''Stop it,'' I complained In between giggles, ''you know I hate it, besides my belly hurts from the laughing.''

He stopped and leaned to kiss forehead. ''Sorry'', he apologized.  
''Anyway, I gotta go. My mom is expecting me for dinner, and it's already seven.'', I announced.  
He sighed, clearly not happy about my departure, but he still got up and accompanied me to the elevator.

'' I love you.'', I voiced as I got in the elevator, but the doors closed before I could hear his response.

I had been lying in bed for the last two hours, but my thoughts kept wandering to that Lucy girl, who would be arriving the next day. After giving a quick glance at my alarm clock and noticing it was already midnight, I remembered that Jace had told me that Lucy was Isabelle's best friend.  
Turning to my left side, I grabbed my phone and quickly dialed Isabelle's number.

''What?'', Isabelle groaned as she picked up the phone right before the last ring.  
''Hey, Izzy.'', I replied apologetically. ''Jace told me Lucy was your best friend, and I thought that maybe you could tell me a bit about her…''  
''Really, you woke me up at midnight because you're jealous?!'', clearly Izzy wasn't all that pleased about my late phone call.  
''Please.'', I insisted, trying to sound as sweet as possible.

I could hear sheets being rustled, and deduced that Isabelle had probably just sat up.

''Okay.'', she finally agreed. ''Lucy is actually short for Lucrezia. She is seventeen and lives in'', Isabelle was explaining, before I interrupted her.  
''I already know that. I just want to know how she is and how she looks.'', I insisted.  
''Well, '', Isabelle resumed, ''She's pretty small, about 5 feet 1 and uhm, she's actually really pretty. Her eyes are hazel, almost golden, like Jace's, and her skin is really pale which contrasts with her dark brown hair. She's very nice, really, you don't need to worry about her. Oh, and she likes to party hard, you'll see, she's a lot of fun. Besides, she's a very talented fighter, so she might even help you with your training. I remember, two years ago, she won against Jace in a fight and as a result Jace had been forced to do everything she wanted for a week. It was amazingly funny. Oh and…'' Isabelle suddenly stopped speaking, before asking in a concerned voice, ''is everything alright Clary? You are quieter than usual.'', she pointed out.  
''Yeah, everything's alright, I'm just tired. I think I'm gonna go to sleep now. Bye.'', I rushed and ended the call before she could say something.

Actually, everything was not alright.  
First, there had been always more attacks since we found the angel's wings in the Institute. Then, Jace and I were forced to remain physically chaste because of that stupid heavenly fire. And now, it just seemed that Lucy, whom it looked like had a history with Jace, would be staying at the Institute.  
Perfect, everything was definitely perfect.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? I know this was pretty short, but I intend to make the next chapters longer. Just tell me what you think about the epilogue, even if it's only to tell me that it sucks and that I should stop writing :P Also, what do think about Lucy?  
I won't do a posting schedule, because I just can't keep schedules, but I'll try my best to update regularly.  
Btw, English is my fifth language, so please don't be too harsh with the grammar and vocabulary.  
The next chapter will start with Lucy's arrival!**

**Don't forget to review!  
(PS: It's rated M for future chapters.)**

**Xoxo, Louise.**


	2. Chapter 1

**City of Undisclosed Desires**

Chapter 1

They had been waiting in front of the Portal for over fifteen minutes before they saw Lucy step out of it. Isabelle immediately ran to her and squeezed her tight, until Jace came forward as well and pat Lucy's head, earning himself a playful punch in the guts from her.

''That hurt!'', Jace pouted. Lucy gave him a mischievous smirk.

Then her glance turned to Clary, and she stepped forward, towards her.

''Hello! You must Clary.'', she said in her thick british accent, ''I'm really happy to finally get to know you after I've hear so much about you!'' And against any expectations, Lucy hugged Clary awkwardly.

''Yeah, me too.'', Clary tried to sound cheerful but didn't bother to hug Lucy back.

After this awkward first encounter, Lucy turned around to face Isabelle and Jace.

''So, what are the plans for tonight?'', Lucy clapped her hands while looking at Isabelle and Jace expectingly.

''Well,'' Isabelle began ''mom's already left for Brazil. That means we have no curfew. We could co to a new place I've heard about, I'm growing tired of Pandemonium.''

''That's great! Are you guys coming?'', Lucy asked, her gaze going between Jace and Clary.

''Yeah, su-'', Jace agreed, before being sharply interrupted by Clary.

''Actually, we've already got plans, but thanks for the invitation'', Clary announced. Jace looked at her questioningly, obviously not aware of their ''plans'' but didn't say anything.

''Oh, okay.'', Lucy said in a disappointed voice, ''Maybe next time.'', she offered.

''Sure!'', Clary lied in her most sweet voice.

''So, what are our plans for tonight?'', questioned Jace, later that evening while sitting alone with Clary in the library.

''We don't have any'', admitted Clary, her cheeks blushing ever so slightly, ''I thought we could maybe just be alone.'' She shifted on her armchair so she could look directly into Jace's golden eyes.

''Are you offering?'', Jace asked while waggling his brows seductively.

Pleased with his reaction, Clary stood up and walked seductively towards him. She thought she was probably looking stupid, swaying her hips more than necessary, but Jace seemed to appreciate.

''Maybe'', she purred before going to sit on his lap, creating a very light friction. She placed her hands on the nape of his neck, and drew her face closer to his, her breath caressing his lips.

''Clary,' 'he roared, ''you know we can't.'' Jace slowly drew Clary's face away from his own and stared into her eyes lustfully.

''Like hell we can't!'', Clary retorted and before Jace could refuse, she shifted, so that she was now straddling him and captured his lips passionately. They were frozen at first, but he gave in to the kiss soon enough, and placing one hand on Clary's neck and the other at her waist, he drew her closer to him, if even possible. She moaned against him and one of her hands slid off his neck and made its way through his torso, moving south. A groan escaped Jace's mouth and he squeezed Clary's waist stronger, his thumb lingering over the swell of Clary's left breast.

Then, it happened. His skin started glowing in an unnatural way, growing warmer when Clary swore. Jace's skin was literally on fire, burning Clary where their bodies had been touching.  
He immediately jerked away from her, looking horrified.

''I'm sorry, Clary. I'm so sorry.'', Jace apologised, disgusted with himself.

''So, do I look hot?'', Lucy asked Isabelle, looking appreciatively at her reflection on the mirror.

''You must certainly do.'', said Isabelle imitating Lucy's accent. ''I must admit there are beautiful dresses in England'', Isabelle looked jealously at her dress. It was a matte black strapless dress which barely came under her backside.

''I know!'', Lucy shrieked looking proud. ''And because I knew you would like it, I brought you the same dress in red.'', she announced before taking the piece of clothing out of her luggage bag. Isabelle looked at her, wearing one of her biggest smiles and hugged Lucy tightly.

''You are the best friend!'', Isabelle admitted when drawing back from her to admire the dress. Lucy gave her back a somewhat stern smile. ''Something wrong?'', Isabelle asked in a concerned voice while putting on her dress.

''Clary. She doesn't seem to like me much, does she?'', Lucy answered, applying her last touch of make-up.

''You can't blame her, you know. They only just got back together and well, she's jealous of you. After all, you were his first.'', Izzy explained. She was now concealing some weapons under her dress, as was Lucy.

''Yeah, I get it, but there's nothing I can do about that, either. As long as she makes Jace happy, I'm okay with it.''

Isabelle looked at Lucy, studying her and thinking that maybe, Lucy would be better for her brother. But her thoughts were quickly put in the back of her mind when Lucy announced she was ready to go.

Jace and Clary were now entering the Pandemonium. After the incident, they both decided it would be better if they weren't completely alone.

Inside, the music was loud, the air warm and the place crowded. They decided to have a drink before hitting the dance floor.

''This remembers me of when we were in Venice, the night you weren't being controlled by Sebastian.'', Clary said before taking a first sip of her Bloody Mary. Her face suddenly contorted and she tried not to spit out the sip she had taken. ''How can you drink this?'', Clary asked Jace, looking at her glass disgustingly.

Jace chuckled. ''I don't know, it tastes good to me.'', he admitted, then drank the rest of his own cocktail and took Clary's hand. ''Let's go dance!'', he shouted in order to be heard over the loud music and dragged her toward the dance floor.

They had been dancing and kissing for what only seemed some minutes, but probably was more than an hour, when Clary saw something behind Jace.

''Jace,'', she whispered into his eyes, ''there are demons behind you. I think they're Moloch demons. They're going inside the boy's bathroom.''

He turned around and saw, indeed, Moloch demons entering the bathroom. It was a large group, which was not surprising as they usually preferred to fight in groups. There were probably ten of them.

Jace hissed disapprovingly and turned towards Clary. He then grabbed her by the shoulders firmly and told her: ''You stay here, understood? I'm going to take care of them. Call Isabelle or Alec or something and tell them to get their ass here.'' He kissed Clary's forehead and placed his phone on her hands before following the demons.

Clary searched through his contacts and called Alec first, he didn't answer. She cursed silently and tried calling Isabelle instead. The phone kept ringing.

''Please, Izzy. Please answer.'', Clary murmured to herself.

The call went to voicemail, and Clary tried calling her again but Izzy didn't seem to get the phone call. Someone else then came to Clary's, and she promptly looked for the name in Jace's contacts. She pressed the green button, but it wasn't until the last ring that someone picked up the phone.

''What?'', Lucy groaned. Apparently Clary had interrupted something important, but she didn't care.

''We're at the Pandemonium, and there are demons here. Jace went to fight them but I don't know what do to, I haven't got any weapons!'', Clary stammered.

''I'm coming.'', Lucy promised before hanging up.

Clary sighed in relief before making her way to the bathroom.

Soon after they had gotten inside the nightclub called ''Cluster'', Lucy realised she would be the third wheel for the night when Izzy hugged a good-looking boy, no, a good-looking vampire.

Lucy decided to leave them alone, and went to sit at the bar ordering a single malt. The barman smiled questioningly at her choice of drink, obviously not used to gals drinking that sort of alcohol.

After what must have been her second or third drink, Lucy started feeling bored and turned her stool around, now facing the crowd. She scanned it, looking for someone to entertain her, when a handsome man caught her eyes. He was looking at her as well, and with the alcohol making its effect, Lucy smirked at him and gestured for him to come to her. He did.

''What is a beautiful woman like you doing alone in a nightclub?'', the man asked her. He was seriously dashing, his hair black and his eyes blue.

''Waiting for someone like you'', Lucy teased and gave him a wink. That was enough chatter, none of them seemed to be looking for a proper conversation.

They made their way together to a private alcove. During the path, Isabelle saw them and gave Lucy a proud look. Lucy smirked back.

The man was now holding Lucy against a wall, ravishing neck when Lucy felt her phone vibrate against her thigh. She groaned, but decided to ignore the call. Capturing his lips and playing with the buttons of his shirt... But her phone wouldn't stop ringing. She sighed and decided to take the call.

When she saw the caller ID displayed on her phone, she pressed the green touch and took the phone to her ear.

''What?'', Lucy growled.

Ending the call after some seconds, she went to retrieve Izzy.

Clary had been on the phone with Lucy only minutes ago but it seemed like hours. As she didn't have any weapons on her, she was left to look at Jace, who was fighting the demons. Every time, the seraph blade cut through one of the demons it died, but the body wouldn't disappear, and after some minutes they would resuscitate.

Jace was now covered in his own blood and well as the demon's. He had a deep cut on his shoulder, through which blood flowed out, dripping on the floor. Panicking, Clary went to him.

''Clary, go! Go!'', Jace yelled at her while aiming his blade at the demon's throat.

At that moment, Izzy and Lucy appeared at the doorstep of the bathroom. While instantly Isabelle drew out her whip at the demons, Lucy leaned against the wall, a thoughtful look on her face. Clary looked at her in disbelief; Lucy was there, she was trained and armed, and yet she wasn't doing anything.

Angry, Clary went towards Lucy to take one of her blades to fight as well. If the British girl thought she was too important to help them; fine, so it be, Clary thought.

Just when Clary had taken a dagger from her, Lucy spoke:

''Moloch Moc Og Na''.

Suddenly all the demons disappeared, going back to their dimension.

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? Is it worth continuing this story or should I spare you from this abomination? :P**

**I hope this chapter doesn't feel too rushed, but I didn't want to linger on any scene as it's all supposed to happen in less than 3 hours.**

**Please review!**

**Xoxo, Louise.**


End file.
